Death must Dig the Level Where These Agree
by AimeeWind
Summary: "She knew he finally got his chance to make it up to her, even though it was in another world."


**Death must Dig the Level Where These Agree**

**Aimee**

_AN. Even if you thought the beginning was cliched, please continue. Read the story to the end, maybe you'll find it worthy of your time. Anyway, thank you. And feedbacks will always be appreciated._

He woke up from a long nightmare, finding himself lying on an abnormally silent street, vaguely conscious.

It was exactly at that moment that the memory hit him.

_He watched silently as Blair crossed the street, head held high. He knew she was hiding her pain from everyone, including him. Or should he say, especially him. Because her pain was caused by him and his so-called girlfriend who was now standing by his side and clutching his hand after their passionate kiss. He knew she was hurt, but he didn't want to tell her the truth that he still loved her, that he missed her so much, that every time he saw her knowing she didn't love him anymore made him want to die. Her life would be better without him. She would be better without him._

_He stood there like a statue, staring at her figure from behind with unshed tears in his eyes. She was leaving him, for good this time. He tried his best not to crack on the street in front of everyone._

_Then there came the most horrible sound in his whole life._

_A__ screech of brakes._

_In a blink of an eye he ran to her side instinctively, caught her delicate waist before a cracking sound and __the screams of people filled the air he was trying so hard to breathe in. the familiar smell of her was his last consciousness._

The memory made him shivered. For the first time after being shot, he felt afraid. A soft body was in his arms, but he dare not look down. The possibility that her brown eyes which used to staring at him with passion and love were closed or there was dirty blood covering her beautiful face made him sick.

"Blair?" he whispered cautiously, staring blankly at nothing particular in front of him. There was no response.

"Blair? Wake up." He called again, voice a little louder but hoarse. Still, there was no answer.

He finally lowered his head and set eyes on her. Her eyes were closed, but fortunately there was no blood on her face or any other part of her body. She seemed as graceful and lovely as always, like the sleeping beauty.

He looked at her lovingly, almost melt in her beauty. Then suddenly, panic hit him. She wasn't breathing. Her body was icy cold in his arms.

No. No. No. No. Surely she could not be…

"Blair!" he cried, shaking her shoulders, "Wake up! Blair!" Tears rolled down his cheeks, leaving him totally desperate and helpless. "Please, Blair. Don't do this to me… Wake up, please…"

She did not.

XOXO

"We are almost there." He told the girl in his arms, "The hospital is right there, just two blocks away." He looked down, "Blair, as long as I love holding you close to me, I really think it's time for you to wake up. I can't believe there is not enough taxi in New York, and Authur didn't answer his cellphone. I assure you, you are as light as a feather, but carry you like this…" he chuckled, "It's kind of weird. Don't you think so?"

She didn't answer him, so he continued.

"You know, Waldorf, I always thought the first time I carried you like this… it should be on our wedding day. You may not believe me, but I really thought about our wedding…several times." He held her tighter to himself.

"Do you still remember… that day? I said I want to make it up to you, even it takes the rest of my life." He paused, then went on, "I'm serious, Blair. I was going to propose to you."

He smiled sadly. "But I never got the chance…Then I got myself shot. And you told me you didn't love me anymore. And then…" a sob came out from his mouth, "Blair, please don't die. Don't leave me like this…not now, not ever… I love you."

Still no response.

"Are you still mad at me about Eva?" He asked carefully, "I'm sorry. I…thought the only thing I could do for you is helping you forget me and move on. I didn't mean to hurt you again… anyway, I'm sorry. Please wake up and give me a chance to say sorry to your face…Do you remember Nathaniel once mocked me, saying my type is 'available'? While you should know, my type is you, only you. Eva is good, but she isn't you and will never replace you. Nobody will."

She didn't answer. But he swore to God he felt she shift a little in his arm.

"I'm sorry I let you down, again. And hurt you, again. But I promise I'll make it up to you, as long as you wake up."

He looked down at her hopefully. And as if finally got enough sleep, Blair blinked a few times, then opened her eyes.

"Chuck?" she asked, a little confused.

"Yes." He chocked out the only word he could still remember, then burst into tears uncontrollably. His legs suddenly felt so weak that he fell on his knees. still carrying her in his arms in bridal style, he wept against her curls.

"What's wrong?" she asked, using a hand to comb his hair.

"I thought…I thought you were…" he sobbed.

Blair frowned. She jumped off him and looked around. Her body went stiff.

"Where are we?" she asked.

This was the first time Chuck noticed their circumstance. He had already passed two blocks, but the hospital was no where to be seen. Actually, the whole street felt dark and strange compared with the New York he had known since he was born.

The realization finally struck them both.

"Are we…" He asked skeptically.

"I'm not sure." She answered him, voice a little shaky, "But I think we are."

Then to his surprise, her lips curved up a little.

"I heard you." She said, smiling at him shyly but still looking at him right into the eye bravely.

"I meant it." He said seriously. Suddenly the circumstance didn't bother him anymore. She was smiling at him, like before, before all the Jack-Empire-Jenny-Eva thing happened, before he stupidly destroyed what they had. She was ready to forgive him and take him back. That was the most important thing right now.

"Where are we going?" he asked her, trying nervously to take her hand, then heaved a sigh of relief when she didn't pulled back.

"That doesn't matter." She said, intertwined their fingers together, "The only thing matters is, we are going together."

He looked at her, clutching her hand more tightly. "Promise me you'll never leave me again."

She nodded. "I promise."

He smiled. Kissing her gently on her cheek, he said: "And I promise I'm really going to make it up to you… whether I'm alive, or dead."

XOXO

"Charles Bass, the heir of the late Bart Bass, and Blair Waldorf, the daughter of Harold and Eleanor Waldorf of Waldorf Design were caught in a car accident and killed outright…"

On the newspaper which Serena was crying too hard to read was a photo. Her step-brother's arm wrapped around her best friend's waist tightly, as if protecting her one last time.

She knew he finally got his chance to make it up to her, even though it was in another world.

Fin.


End file.
